Atada a ti
by Hiyori-Chibi
Summary: Aquella grabación sólo debia se vista por Watanuki.Esa grabación decía "He vuelto Watanuki" ¿Pero ahora que?
1. Chapter 1 Ella volvió

Hola!... Este es de mis primeros Fanfics... dejen comentarios! La histoira es de xxxHolic siguiendo la ova de Holic Rou. Yo no he leido el manga asi que perdon si no va a pegado. Grax!

**Introducción…**

-He vuelto, Watanuki-

Esa fue la última palabra que escuchó de ella. Tal vez un pago pero… ¿aquí se acaba todo?

**Cap 1: Ella volvió**

Un día soleado, con un poco de humedad por toda la tienda. Era verano, el sol quemando el patio y a los que se encontraban en él, además de cómo siempre ruido por parte de Maru, Moru y claro la pequeña Mokona.

-¡Vuela! ¡Vuela!- lo decían sin parar una y otra vez las pequeñas niñas que se encontraban en el patio de la tienda aventando a Mokona al aire con una sábana delgada.

-¡Pururupuru!-gritaba Mokona mientras era impulsada al aire y veía todo desde arriba-Será mejor que paremos, Watanuki no se vaya a enojar-

Maru y Moru en ese momento pararon sabiendo que Watanuki podría decirles algo y por lo tanto soltaron la sábana y tiraron a Mokona; miraron al pasillo de la casa que salía al patio en donde se encontraba Watanuki sentado mirando el cielo.

-¿Mmm?-y Watanuki los volteó a ver un poco despreocupado –por mi no hay problema, lancen a Mokona tantas veces quieran-

-¡Wi!- y siguieron aventando a Mokona.

-Kimihiro-kun se encuentra muy despreocupado hoy ¿no? Shizuka-kun- dijo una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos claros que se encontraba sentada en el pasto de aquel lugar.

-Algo debe de estar pensando-contestó el pelinegro sentado a lado de Kohane.

Era verdad lo que decían, Watanuki había cambiado hace años, fue la madurez la que lo hizo actuar de esa manera; pero aún así ese día estaba muy pensativo.

"_He vuelto, Watanuk_i "era lo que pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez desde que Kohane-chan y Doumeki habían ido a aquella casa en donde se encontraron a una cliente, la cual le entregó una grabación a Doumeki , la cual le dijo que sólo la podía ver Watanuki y nadie más.

Watanuki vió la grabación.

_Yukko…_

Ella había regresado después de tantos años.

Fue su pago, él lo había dicho.

Pero… Watanuki no podía sacársela de la cabeza. La única despedida que recibió fue aquel sueño extraño en el que ella se encontraba amarrada por unas cuerdas negras las cuales la fueron atrapándola cada vez más.

-Eso ya pasó- se decía para poder olvidar por un momento y se rasco la cabeza

-Em… Kimihiro-kun-

-¿Qué sucede Kohane-chan?-

-Bueno lo que sucede es que me tengo que ir a mi casa ya-

-Si Kohane-chan, muchas gracias por tu visita. Pero ¿Te vas a ir sola a casa?-

-No, no te preocupes Kimihiro-kun, Shizuka-kun me va a acompañar a mi casa-

-Bueno pues tal parece que no hay más remedio. Entiendo, muchas gracias por venir-

-De nada Kimihiro-kun- y se fue despidiéndose

-En la noche no vendré como otras veces- dijo Doumeki

-Y ¿a mi que me importa eso?- contestó fríamente Watanuki

No hubo necesidad de contestarle, asi que Doumeki y Kohane se fueron.

La tarde pasó rápido y Watanuki seguía sentado ahí.

-No se que hago aquí, lo mejor será dormir una ratito- y se dirijió a su habitación

Kohane se encontraba sentada en su sillón observando la televisión, cuando dieron las 9:00 apagó el televisor y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada dispuesta a salir en la noche.

-Mami- dijo Kohane –Saldré a comprar algo a la tienda, regreso en unos minutos-

Cerró la puerta y salió de su casa.

No se dirigía a comprar nada como lo había dicho; ella había sentido que algo la llamaba cerca de la universidad en la que trabajaban ella y Doumeki.

La noche era fría y una terrible soledad azotaba en cada callejón de la ciudad abrazada por el silencio testigo de la penumbra.

Kohane no tenía miedo, ya que ella podía hacer lo mismo que Watanuki. Ver espíritus era su habilidad así que no había nada a que temer. Había presenciado cosas horribles que ninguna otra persona hubiera querido ver cuando la obligaban a hacer su programa.

Caminando escuchó un sonido proveniente de un cerezo que asomaba una de sus ramas por el fin de una barda de una casa grande.

Miró para ver de que se trataba y cuando se dio cuenta vio que esa era la casa a la que habían ido a trabajar ella y Doumeki.

-Esta es aquella casa- dijo con voz cálida

-Sí, exacto esta es aquella casa la cual viniste a visitar una vez Kohane-chan-

Esa voz la conocía y no por haber visitado esa vez aquella casa si no de tiempo atrás pero… ¿que hacía ahí?

A su lado apareció una chica de su estatura, blanca, con cabello largo negro y la cabeza vendada casi por completa que no dejaba que sus ojos se vieran por completo si no que sólo se asomaran.

-Yukko-san-

-Vaya veo que tu eres la única que se dio cuenta Kohane-chan. Me alegro de haberte elegido para venir aquí- y sonrió aquella chica pelinegra

¿Qué sucede? les gustó? si no pues dejen su comentario para saber en que me equievoque asi podre aprender de sabios maestros jojo grax!


	2. Chapter 2 Estare Aquí

-Vaya veo que tu eres la única que se dio cuenta Kohane-chan. Me alegro de haberte elegido para venir aquí- y sonrió aquella chica pelinegra

Capítulo 2: Estaré aquí

-Yukko-san- dijo Kohane

-O vaya, y yo que pensé que te sorprenderías pero veo que fallé- dijo en tono sarcástico la pelinegra

-Kimihiro-kun ha estado-

-¿Watanuki? Sí me lo imaginaba, pero no importa-

-Pero ¿por qué me trajo aquí Yukko-san?-

-Eso es a lo que iba Kohane-chan. Mira necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande ¿podrías ayudarme?-

-Claro Yukko-san-

La chica de cabellos dorados y la pelinegra caminaron hacia adentro de la propiedad de donde se asomaban las ramas del cerezo. Aquella casa era enorme, Kohane ya había entrado ahí un par de veces pero… por alguna razón veía aquel lugar algo diferente.

-Yukko-san-

-Mande-

-Aquí se supone que era el hogar de una señora, su esposo y la hija la cual eres tú, pero ¿dónde se encuentran esas dos personas?-

-Ya no están-

-¿Ya no están?

-Después de que ustedes vinieron a cumplir mi deseo con la ayuda de Watanuki hubo un accidente en el cual ellos dos ya no regresaron y como puedes ver dejaron a su hija huérfana-

-¿Estas sola en esta casa?-

-Sí pero eso no me da miedo, ya he estado viviendo en esta casa por años-

-Es verdad, alguien que le tenga miedo a su hogar quiere decir que en realidad no lo conoce o que ese no es su verdadero hogar-

-Hay Kohane-chan- y se detuvo enfrente de la rubia con los brazos en la cintura –Deberas que eres muy lista- y sonrió

- (día siguiente en otro lugar) -

Era una mañana tranquila, con el sol brillante y cálido. La tienda de deseos ya estaba abierta con su dueño y ayudantes andando por toda la casa (o bueno sólo sus ayudantes andaban de aquí para allá).

-Watanuki- dijo Mokona

-¿Mande?-

-¡Mokona quiere comer!-

-Ya voy no tienes por que mandarme-

Watanuki se dirigió a la cocina, se puso el delantal para no manchar su ropa. Una vez puesto sacó algunas cosas del refrigerador y empezó a cocinar.

-Watanuki- dijo nuevamente Mokona

-Ya te estoy cocinando no tienes por que andar mandándome, si sigues así no te haré nada y dormirás afuera de la casa hoy-

-Ha llegado Doumeki-

-Si, ya lo sabía pero pues el puede entrar solo hasta aquí ¿no crees?- (si es que Watanuki odia a Doumeki)

En la cocina entraba Doumeki con su traje, lo más seguro es que viniera de su universidad de trabajar.

-Deberas contigo ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes entrar a la casa de alguien más? ¿Imagínate que un día te confunda con un vago (bueno cuando no) y te golpeara en la cabeza hasta dejarte muerto en el patio?- decía Watanuki

-Si también buenos días- contestó Doumeki, a él no le importaba todos los insultos que le dijera

-Bueno y se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí? Y mucho mejor pregunta ¿si Kohane-chan?-

-¿No ha llegado?-

-No-

-Ella me dijo que nos veríamos aquí por la mañana antes de ir a la universidad así que por eso vine pero… lo más seguro es que ya no tarde en llegar-

-Mira idiota cuida a Kohane-chan por que si algo le pasa morirás al querer salir de tu casa de nuevo- y Watanuki lo miró de una manera tan fría que empezó a darle escalofríos a Mokona

Antes de que Watanuki pudiera seguir amenazando de muerte a Doumeki se escuchó como alguien entraba a la tienda.

-Watanuki, ya llegó-

-Sí Mokona gracias-

Ahora quien entraba a la cocina era Kohane.

-Buenos días Kimihiro-kun y Shizuka-kun-

-Buenos días Kohane-chan- saludó Watanuki alegremente – Kohane, ¿ya comiste algo o te gustaría desayunar con Mokona?-

-No muchas gracias Kimihiro-kun así estoy bien perdón por el retraso-

La mañana pasó. Kohane y Doumeki tuvieron que irse a la universidad después de comer lago con Mokona ya que esta los obligó.

Otra vez la tienda era invadida por el silencio. Ya era de tarde y como todos los días Watanuki se encontraba sentado en el pasillo de la casa que salía hacia el patio pero… claro a su lado estaba Mokona.

-Watanuki- dijo Mokona

-Mande-

-¿Viste que Kohane-chan traía algo en una bolsa?-

-Si-

-Pero no era cualquier cosa-

-No importa, yo jamás desconfiaría de Kohane-chan-

-Pero aquella cosa se sentía extraña, como si fuera alguien-

-Sí también me puse a pensar cosas pero mejor lo dejo así, además aunque Kohane-chan hubiera traído algo no creo que sea nada que le haga daño a nadie-

-Por esa parte tienes razón-

Siguieron viendo el cielo y entonces pudieron contemplar mariposas volando en el patio.

-Mariposas azules- miraba Watanuki con mucha calma

-¡Qué lindas y deliciosas mariposas!- gritaba Mokona mientras saltaba de la emoción para poder atrapar una.

-No Mokona, no son para comer- y Watanuki agarró al pequeño conejito para que no hiciera nada malo a las pobre mariposas.

-Ash- y Mokona se enojó

De entre todas esas mariposas encontraron una que era la más hermosa de todas. Aquella era de color azul con negro. Sus alas eran brillantes y largas.

La mariposa se acercó a ellos revoloteando como si fuese feliz.

Mokona y Watanuki se quedaron contemplándola cuando derrepente la mariposa se posó en la cara de Watanuki.

Enseguida los dos pensaron _"Yukko-san" _y cuando lo dijeron en sus mentes la mariposa se desvaneció lentamente.

-Watanuki…-

-Esa era…-

-Sí, Yukko-san-

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos al haberse imaginado que Yukko les habría enviado esa mariposa para ver como se encontraban.

- (pasó la tarde y mientras donde Kohane-chan) -

-Hiciste un muy buen trabajo Kohane-chan- decía la pelinegra comiendo una fruta

-Gracias Yukko-san pero… lamento que no haya funcionado como usted lo planeó- contestó la rubia

-Sí eso fue el problema pero no te preocupes Kohane-chan ya que no fue tu culpa. Algo no me deja darle todo a Watanuki y por lo tanto me encuentro aquí todavía y hasta que no le de todo lo que le falta a Watanuki no podré irme-

-Pero ¿por qué la mariposa se desvaneció antes de que pudiera hacer lo que usted le mandó hacer?-

-Eso es lo raro, al parecer si tendré que verme cara a cara con Watanuki, lo cual no quería pero tal parece que no hay más remedio-

-¿Quiere que le ayude?-

-¡Claro!-


	3. Chapter 3 En el festival de Otoño

_Otro capi más… espero que les guste y gracias por leer…_

**Capítulo 3: El festival de otoño**

Como todas las mañanas Doumeki fue a visitar a Watanuki junto con Kohane.

Al entrar a la tienda vieron a Mokona sentada en el pasillo mirando fijamente el cielo como si estuviera buscando algo pero no lograban ver que era.

-Buenos días Kohane-chan- dijo Watanuki saliendo de la tienda

-Buenos días Kimihiro-kun-

Y como siempre a Doumeki lo pasaba como si nada (lo mismo de siempre -.-).

-Y bien Kohane-chan, ¿gustas desayunar?- preguntó amablemente Watanuki

-Lo siento Kimihiro-kun pero el día de hoy yo tengo trabajo a parte. Perdón pero no podré desayunar aquí, sólo vine a avisarte pero Shizuka-kun si puede así que te dejo con el ¿está bien?-

-Qué lastima Kohane-chan pero bueno la comida se la daré al vago- y miró a Doumeki con desprecio

-A y otra cosa Kimihiro-kun-

-¿Mande?-

-Mañana en la noche va a haber un festival porque es cambio de estación a otoño y quería decirte que si ¿querías venir con Shizuka-kun y conmigo?-

-Sería un honor ir contigo al festival de otoño Kohane-chan-

-De acuerdo muchas gracias Kimihiro-kun-

Kohane se marchó con su pequeño portafolio y saco de color vainilla.

Watanuki se le quedó viendo a Doumeki con cara de "¿a que horas piensas entrar?" y se metió a la tienda. En la tienda Doumeki se sentó en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en un cuarto grande junto con la compañía de Maru y Moru.

-¡La tele!- decían alegremente las dos niñitas mientras le daban el control a Doumeki en señal de que querían que prendiera el aparato.

-Ten, me da lástima que Kohane-chan no vaya a ser la que desayune conmigo pero comételo ahora-y Watanuki le azotó un plato de mala gana al hombre que estaba sentado en la mesita.

Al prender el televisor salió un comercial de un lobito anunciando frutas…

"Hasaku, hasaku, hahahahaha hasaku"

-¿Oíste lo que sucedió en la casa ala que fui a trabajar?- preguntó Doumeki

-¿Te refieres a la casa en donde conseguí una cliente? Si me enteré de que los dueños fallecieron-

-Sí ¿no se te hace raro?-

-No la verdad no pero… ¿qué pasó con la joven que vivía en aquel lugar?-

-Ni idea de que haya pasado con ella, la única que tiene más información sobre ese lugar es Kohane-

-Hablando de Kohane…-

-¿Qué?-

-No nada mejor olvídalo-

Watanuki le quería decir que tal vez Kohane fue la que llevó en la bolsa del otro día a la mariposa negra con azul, la cual sin duda había sido hecha por Yukko pero, ¿por qué Kohane la traía consigo? Watanuki no desconfiaba de Kohane y sabía que ella no haría nada malo pero aquel enigma lo tenía que descifrar y eso lo haría en el festival de otoño.

El día pasó y para el siguiente se tenía que preparar para ir al dichoso festival con Kohane y Doumeki.

-Hace mucho que no voy a estas cosas-

-Si Watanuki, ya eres amargado y feo- rió Mokona

-Jajaja si claro-

-Watanuki… ¿hoy le dirás?-

-Si, sin duda descubriré por qué Kohane-chan traía la mariposa-

Watanuki no se daría por vencido con algo que se tratase de Yukko-san.

Ya en el festival de otoño Kohane esperaba en un árbol a cual se le caían las hojas por el cambio de temporada. Ahí recordando lo que le dijo Yukko.

- (antes en la casa de Yukko) -

-Mira Kohane no puedo irme si no le paso todos los poderes y conocimientos a Watanuki-

-¿Significa que Kimihiro-kun todavía no es dueño de la tienda totalmente?-

-Si exacto, pero no pude pasárselos con la mariposa así que tengo que ver a Watanuki personalmente-

-Kimihiro-kun cambió-

-Me va a dar felicidad verlo pero… creo que a la vez no debería hacerlo-

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-A Watanuki le costó trabajo creer que yo me iba y ahora que sabe que estoy viva…-

-Yo creo que Kimihiro-kun estará súper feliz de verla ya que… usted es la persona más importante para él-

-Watanuki…-

- (festival de otoño) -

-Veras que todo saldrá bien Yukko-san-

Y atrás del árbol donde se encontraba Kohane una chica de cabello negro largo y con una yukata hermosa estaba recargándose en el tronco del árbol.

-Hace cuánto tiempo que no veo a Watanuki-

Mientras Watanuki y Doumeki se habían encontrado en la entrada caminaron hasta ver a Kohane en el árbol. Pero Kohane no estaba sola.

-Hola Kohane, perdón por llegar hasta ahora…-

Watanuki no pudo terminar de hablar porque vio que alguien salía de la parte de atrás del árbol.

-Buenas noches, Watanuki-kun- sonriendo se encontraba la pelinegra

-Yu…-

-Me alegra verte de nuevo-

_Aquí termina este capi… perdón apoco esta interesante?_


	4. Chapter 4 Regresé

_-Me alegra verte de nuevo-_

_**Capítulo cuatro: Regresé**_

_El sonido de las personas disfrutando del festival era ignorado por ellos._

_-Has madurado, creciste y eres más serio que antes Watanuki-_

_En la entrada al festival se encontraban 4 personas. Watanuki, Doumeki, Kohane y aquella pelinegra misteriosa que se hacía llamar Yukko-_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo que no te veo?-_

_Yukko estaba enfrente de Watanuki. Estatura media, pelo negro largo con un fleco alborotado (todo lo contrario al de cuando era adulta) delgada y piel blanca. Consigo traía puesta una yukata hermosa negra con mariposas de colores claros._

_Sin duda era Yukko sonriendo a Watanuki._

_-Shizuka-kun, ¿podrías acompañarme a comprar algo de comer?- dijo la rubia_

_Kohane quería quitar a Doumeki para que Watanuki y Yukko pudieran hablar solos._

_-Sí-_

_Y se fue con Doumeki caminado hacia donde las demás personas se reunían, aunque también estaba un poco sorprendido de que aquella chica fuera en realidad la misteriosa mujer que vivía en la extraña tienda años atrás. No lo hubiera imaginado, el único que lo sabía a parte de Kohane era Watanuki._

_-¿Desde hace cuanto sabías esto Kohane?- preguntó Doumeki_

_-Perdón por no decírtelo Shizuka-kun, desde antes que los invitara a este lugar-_

_-Entonces ¿ella lo planeó?-_

_-Sí, Yukko-san tenía que ver a Kimihiro-kun-_

_-¿Tenía? Pero ¿por qué?-_

_Mientras ellos caminaban Watanuki seguía paralizado ante Yukko._

_-Me da gusto que si cumplieras mi deseo de que siguieras existiendo-_

_Todavía no podía creer que ella estaba enfrente de él._

_-Yu… Yukko-san-_

_-Sabes, como te dije antes ya maduraste pero yo te sigo viendo la cara de un chico extraño- dijo sonriendo la pelinegra_

_-Yukko-san-_

_-Basta de que me digas san, ahora yo soy más bajita que tu así que ¿por qué no me dices chan?-_

_-¿Por qué te fuiste?-_

_-¿Qué por qué me fui? Watanuki ya te había explicado eso-_

_-Pero si ibas a regresar ¿por qué lo hiciste?-_

_-Yo no tenía previsto regresar de nuevo-_

_-Sólo me lo dijiste en un sueño… ¿¡Cómo querías que reaccionara en un sueño!-_

_-Si Watanuki, lo sé pero-_

_-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes! ¡Te hubiera estado esperado y estaría buscándote! –_

_-Watanuki-_

_-¿¡Crees que con una grabación bastaba!-_

_La pequeña chica se acercó a Watanuki y lo miró fijamente a los ojos._

_-No quería que te pusieras así, porque sabría que no vivirías tranquilo buscándome por la eternidad o esperándome hasta saber en quién regresaría-_

_-A mi no me hubiera importado-_

_-¿Mmm?-_

_-No me hubiera importado buscarte toda la eternidad, ya te lo dije antes ¿cómo puedo perder a la persona más importante para mí?-_

_Watanuki estaba llorando, llorando como la última vez que vio a Yukko en su verdadero cuerpo atada a los lazos negros en aquel sueño. _

_Yukko lo abrazó y sonrió._

_-¿Ves? Sigues siendo un chico extraño Watanuki-_

Lo lamento! Creo que está un poco corto pero espero que haya gustado. Aún no termina aquí, todavía habrá algo más! Espero que les haya gustado! Y perdón si me tardo más en escribirlos pero ahora tendré más trabajo y menos tiempo para esto.

Bye y besos!


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Te olvidaré?

**Capítulo cinco: ¿Te olvidaré?…**

_Otra mañana, como todas Watanuki fue despertado por Mokona que le pedía a gritos algo comestible o sufriría de anorexia._

_-¡Watanuki! ¡Tengo hambre!-_

_-Ya voy-_

_Al despertarse Maru y Moru lo saludaban alegremente dándole su delantal de cocina._

_-¡Watanuki tengo hambre!- no paraba de gritar Mokona_

_-Que ya te escuche-_

_-Pues anda ¡muévete!-_

_Era una mañana como todas las demás hasta que Mokona dejó de brincotear y Maru y Moru de comerse los ingredientes con los que Watanuki preparaba el desayuno porque se escuchó que personas entraban a la casa._

_Watanuki dejó rápidamente lo que tenía en las manos y fue corriendo junto con los tres traviesos de la cocina para encontrarse en el patio con…_

_-Kohane-chan, ¡Yukko-san!- _

_En la entrada de la tienda se encontraban Kohane, Doumeki y Yukko sonriendo._

_-¡Hey Watanuki!- gritó Yukko- ¡Te dije que me dijeras Yukko-chan!-_

_Al oír esa voz salieron disparados Mokona, Maru y Moru hacia Yukko y se le fueron encima._

_-¡Señora!- dice Maru_

_-No, ya no es señora ahora es señorita- contestó Moru_

_-Mokona te extrañó- habló la pequeña bola de pelos con orejas largas_

_-Si y yo a ustedes- la pelinegra se encontraba sonriendo._

_Si, el día anterior Kohane los había invitado al festival de otoño en donde se encontraron con Yukko. Watanuki no supo como reaccionar y lo único que pudo decirle era ¿por qué se había ido si iba a regresar?_

_Yukko, Kohane y Doumeki acompañados por Mokona, Maru y Moru entraron a la tienda y pasaron dentro de ella para tomar el desayuno con Watanuki._

_-Kimihiro-kun, te ves feliz- le dijo la rubia a Watanuki_

_-¿Ah? Eso crees Kohane-chan-_

_-Si, de hecho te ves como cuando nos conocimos-_

_Era verdad, Watanuki estaba feliz porque Yukko se encontraba ahí._

_-Pues gracias Kohane-chan-_

_En aquella habitación se escuchaban gritos de Mokona y las niñas celebrando por que Yukko había regresado, además de la conversación de Watanuki con Kohane._

_-Kimihiro-kun-_

_-Mande Kohane-chan-_

_-Shizuka-kun y yo nos tenemos que ir-_

_-¿Por qué tan pronto?-_

_-Bueno es que nosotros si tenemos trabajo pero sólo venimos acompañando a Yukko-san-_

_-Entiendo-_

_-Pero si se puede vendremos al rato-_

_-De acuerdo Kohane-chan, yo te espero aquí-_

_La respuesta sólo fue para Kohane ya que a Doumeki lanzó una mirada de desprecio como siempre._

_Una vez que se fueron Kohane y Doumeki Watanuki se metió de nuevo a la tienda con el delantal._

_-Yukko-san-_

_-¿Mande?-_

_-Bueno pues… hace mucho que no estas aquí y ya que te trajeron ellos dos supongo que no has desayunado ¿o si?-_

_-No Watanuki, no he desayunado-_

_-¿Entonces te gustaría que te prepare algo Yukko-san?-_

_La chica que se encontraba sentada en el pasillo que salía al patio se levantó del suelo y se puso enfrente de Watanuki con los brazos cruzados._

_-Ash deberas contigo Watanuki Kimihiro-_

_-¿Qué hice?-_

_-¡Qué no me digas san!-_

_Pero Yukko sonreía al regañar a Watanuki, y él le correspondía de la misma manera._

_-De acuerdo Yukko-chan-_

_-Así está mejor-_

_-¿Entonces que quieres de desayunar?-_

_-Esta vez quiero ayudarte-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Si, todos los días que viví contigo tu me cocinabas, ahora quiero que me enseñes a hacerlo para ver cuanto te costaba-_

_-¡¿De verdad quieres cocinar?-_

_-Si-_

_-Bueno de acuerdo pero…-_

_-Pero nada-_

_-Bueno, si tú lo dices-_

_-Pero no quiero cualquier cosa-_

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-¡NEGI RAMEN!-_

_-Pero tendríamos que ir a comprar los ingredientes porque no tenemos-_

_-Pues está bien-_

_-¿Segura que quieres caminar?-_

_-Watanuki, que me digas chan no significa que sea una inútil-_

_Yukko y Watanuki salieron a la calle con Mokona dejando la casa a cuidado de Maru y Moru._

_Tuvieron que ir al mercado ya que ninguna tienda cercana vendía lo que se necesitaba para el Negi Ramen. Mokona rodaba en la bolsa de compras mientras Yukko y Watanuki caminaban tranquilamente._

_-Bien necesitamos ir a comprar lo último-_

_Yukko miró la lista que tenía Watanuki en la mano y dijo_

_-Eso lo vendían en aquella tienda-_

_-Pues entonces vamos-_

_-Watanuki-_

_-¿Mande?-_

_La cara de Yukko cambió a una tierna con una chapita en su mejilla._

_-¿Puedo ir a comprar dulces?-_

_-Pero Yukko-sa-_

_-¿Qué dijiste?-_

_-Yukko-chan no vas a querer comer al rato-_

_-¡Ándale!-_

_-Bueno puedes ir-_

_-¡Yupi!-_

_Por un momento Yukko se alejó de Watanuki y corrió hacia un puesto con una señora vendiendo grandes paletas de caramelo._

_-Hola, me da esta-_

_-¡Claro!-_

_Yukko escogió la más grande de color rosa con morado._

_-¡Qué rico! Gracias- y se fue caminado pero al dar un paso más escuchó una voz conocida_

_-Hola Yukko-_

_Esa voz la hizo sorprenderse. Giró rápidamente y para su sorpresa no podía creer quien estaba enfrente de ella._

_-Clow-_

_-Si, pero por ahora mi nombre no es ese-_ _-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que ya se arregló lo de Sakura y sus plumas ¿no?-_

_-Claro que se resolvió-_

_-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?- _

_-Bueno estoy aquí para otro asunto pero no esperaba encontrarme contigo-_

_-Me imagino que vas a ir a ver a la otra Sakura-_

_-Si exacto, iré a ver a la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto-_

_-¿Por qué? Tú me habías dicho que ya atrapó todas las cartas Clow-_

_-Si pero todavía le falta hacerles saber quien es su dueño o bueno en este caso dueña-_

_-A ya veo-_

_-Que curioso, los dos reencarnamos en personas menores-_

_-Si pero a mi no me importa-_

_-Hablando de reencarnar, ¿por qué lo hiciste tu? Si ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí-_

_-Bueno lo que sucede es que todavía no puedo dejar la tienda-_

_-Acaso será por tu heredero ¿Watanuki Kimihiro?-_

_-Si, algo no me deja darle toda la herencia-_

_-Pobre de ti Yukko-san, estas atada a este mundo-_

_-No puedo hacer nada más que esperar a que la herencia pase bien-_

_-Y después dejaras este mundo-_

_Yukko no quería recordar que pasaría después de dejarle todo a Watanuki. Dejar este mundo, ella tenía que hacerlo porque ya no pertenecía más aquí._

_-Yo también lo tendré que dejar. Después de que Sakura aprenda a manejar bien las cartas mis recuerdos se irán desvaneciendo hasta que ya no quede ni uno solo y Eriol Hiragizawa podrá vivir una vida tranquila-_

_-Es inevitable que yo me vaya ¿verdad?-_

_-¿Cómo es posible que pueda ver a la persona que no cree en las coincidencias dudando de sí misma?-_

_-Tienes razón-_

_-Bueno Yukko me dio gusto verte y espero que regreses pronto a donde perteneces para que puedas descansar-_

_Eriol se fue y con él las esperanzas de Yukko de poder quedarse un poco más._

_-¿Por qué me quiero quedar más tiempo? Se supone que yo deseaba pasarle la herencia rápido a Watanuki e irme pero… cuando pienso en irme me siento triste-_

_Antes no había sentido eso, sólo una vez. En aquel sueño de despedida._

_En el momento en el que Watanuki dijo esa palabra…_

_-__¿cómo puedo perder a la persona más importante para mí?-_

_Era el mismo dolor. Sólo que no sabía porque lo sentía hacia Watanuki._

_-Yo no puedo sentirme asi-_


End file.
